


Renegade

by Tweekerstyle



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Gen, To many tags. Will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekerstyle/pseuds/Tweekerstyle
Summary: In the music video Renegade we see three boys rescue a little girl from a gas-masked villain at a gas station with Dylan and Jorel watching from a junkyard flying a drone. Well what if the three boys were actually one and that one was George.And the little girl was instead a little boy and that little boy was Danny. What would happen if Dylan, Matt, Jordan and Jorel went after the kids after the music video ended?





	1. Backstory for Renegade

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not beta read, so sorry for any mistakes you find!

In this story George is 15 and Danny is 7. Everyone else is in their 20s. 

George found Danny abandoned. They’ve been together for two years. 

Jorel and George knew each other before the war and destruction of the US. 

This is kinda like Fallout in the premise of nuclear war screwed the world up and people are trying to survive. 

Dylan, Matt, Jordan and Jorel run a gang. Coincidentally called Hollywood Undead. 

They want George and Danny so they can get into smaller places.


	2. The beginning

George sighed for what felt like the millionth time as he walked down the dusty abandoned road. Today had been a long day, a guy had come into their camp and kidnapped Danny while George slept on, unaware of what happened. He was lucky to find tracks that led to where Danny was. Killing the guy had been easy, two shots to the back of the head while he was distracted ended him quickly. After that getting Danny out had been a breeze. 

George had noticed the drone a mile back. It had been following them since they left the gas station. Whoever had the controls to the drone thought they were being sneaky because whenever George stopped to look at it the drone would duck in a random direction before coming back when he continued to walk on. Unseen by the drone since he turned back around George scowled before setting Danny on the ground. Danny looked confused for a moment when George crouched next to him. 

“Hey bud, I need you to cover your ears for me for a sec, okay? It’s gonna get a little loud.” George asked quietly. Danny gave a small smile and complied. With Danny taken care of George pulled his pistol out and shot the drone. He watched as the drone lost control and gracelessly landed a few feet away from him. George strolled up the the now useless piece of machinery he reached down to pick it up, holding it at arm's length he spoke to the camera attached. 

“Whoever is on the other side of this camera better come get, and explain why the fuck you’re following us before I find out where this came from and hunt you down.” George growled. 

*At the junkyard*

Dylan and Jorel were sat in front of a small portable TV that was hooked to the camera of their drone. They had been following two kids for awhile now to see where they were headed when the oldest of the two turned and shot the drone down. They watched in silence as the kid picked up their drone and talked directly to the camera. Dylan looked over a Jorel to ask what they were gonna do, but saw that he was in shock and his eyes full of recognition. Dylan sighed before calling Matt and Jordan over to discuss a plan of action.

-

That's how they ended up in their cadillac speeding toward the last pinged location of their drone. As they drove Dylan looked over to Jorel noticing how tense he was.

“You okay?” He asked before returning his attention to the deserted road in front of them. Jorel flinched back to reality, and looked out the passenger side window before answering.

“Yeah, I’m a little nervous. I mean I knew him before the war, y’know?” At this point Jordan leaned forward so he could address Jay. 

“So how do you know this kid anyway?” Jay cracked a smile at the memory that flashed in his head.

“I used to babysit him when he was younger. His parents needed a long needed break and i needed the cash for a new skateboard.” Jay answered. Jordan erupted in laughter at the thought of Jay being a babysitter for a snot nosed brat. 

“Really?! Oh my god that’s fucking gold! Big badass Jay was babysitter!” Jordan howled falling back into his seat holding his stomach, still laughing. 

“Like I said it was before the war.” Jay said rolling his eyes before turning his attention back to the passing landscape. It was dead silent for the rest of the drive. Twenty minutes later two silhouettes slowly came into view. The guys placed their masks on their faces before the car came to a halt a few feet away from the pair. 

-

George glared at the approaching car while he pushed Danny behind him, and letting his gun rest by his side if he needed to use it. He watched as the car came to a stop a few feet away from him. The doors opened and out stepped four masked men who all held their arms up in a sign of peace. 

“You better start explaining why you were following us with your fucking drone.” George growled through clenched teeth making Danny cower even more behind him. When he didn't get an immediate answer he raise his gun pointing in their direction.

“Start fucking talking.” he growled again. George watched as one of the men reached up to take off his mask, but he froze when george pointed his gun at him directly. Raising his hands in peace for the second time the masked man ripped his mask off. 

“George…?” The now unmasked man whispered loud enough for him to hear. George froze eyes going wide in recognition. 

“Jorel?” George asked dropping his gun to the ground, and running at Jay arms raised for a hug.

-

While Jay and George caught up with one another, the rest of them tried to get acquainted with the seven year old in front of them. Jordan crouched down to get on the kids level.

“So little man, my name is Jordan, what’s yours?” he asked. The kid looked lost at being addressed, so he dropped his gaze to the ground.

“D-Danny…” he said quietly. Jordan smiled encouraging at him.

“So Danny, what do you like to do for fun?” He asked shuffling a little closer. Danny looked up at him.

“W-well george found me a BB gun, a-and I like to shoot cans of fence posts.” Danny said with a wide smile. 

God this kid is to fucking cute Jordan thought but he broke out of it when Dylan piped up next to him.

“Really well, we’ll have to have a contest because Matt here is pretty good at that too!” Dylan explained throwing an arm around Matt’s shoulder. At this point Jay and George finished catching up and made their way over to the group. Once close enough Danny ran towards George who smiled down at him.

“Hey Danny” George started as he drew himself into a crouch in front of Danny. “How would you like to extend your family?” He asked. Danny looked up at him with a small smile.

“I-I’d like that!”


End file.
